


Can't lose you

by zutitango



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutitango/pseuds/zutitango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's thoughts in that last scene with Cap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't lose you

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://wiintersoldat.tumblr.com/

“You’re my friend…” The words hitting the darker haired individual harder than he could ever imagine a simple sentence could. Lurching forward and trying to deny his pain that was eating into his heart like a cigar burn on the back of the neck, or coals on the bottoms of your feet – scorching the skin to the bone with charred mar. Tackling the blonde with the bloody lip to the broken and keening structure, the prestige secret assassin sporting his own marks to his forehead and cheek. Everything was falling apart around them, and still he was struggling within himself. Biting out the words in a violent rush, “You’re my mission!” Raising his arm back to release the harsh blows against the Captain’s cheek, clinking screws and precise machinery, as he slammed the metal fist down as hard as he could to that face. So hard were his punches that it was causing already a bloodying bruise around his right eye to appear.

Holding his fist back in preparation for another blow, when those wide-tearing eyes saw no retort to defend himself from such brutal hits! “Finish it…” The hero coughed out with a weak tone, and this only made the assassin hesitate further, as the next words hit a mark so far through his heart, when the bruised other finished his sentence. “’Cause I’m with you ‘til the end of the line.” And the beams finally gave was underneath them, before a response could form – the Captain falling out of his grasp and legs-- in a plummet down to the ocean below. Those wide eyes of the dark-haired killer glanced downward as he saw the only connection to his past falling to his death. Hanging on a piece of metal, seeing no other choices than crashing with the debris of the Hellicarrier, or plummeting down alongside the other to a watery grave. Maybe, just maybe there was a chance to save that only connection. Memories flashing in his head, things so far repressed with times of torment and wipes – diving down into the chill depths, hand outstretching for the fallen one.


End file.
